Red Rain
by NeutralStripes
Summary: Linka gets mad at Lincoln.


Linka kicked open the door to her home. The door slammed against the wall with a loud bang. Her clothes and hair were drenched. Her head was boiling and all she saw was red. Her breathing was heavy and her looks were feral.

"Where is that _stupid_ son of a bitch?" She shouted.

The living room was empty, looking almost abandoned. Open magazines littered the floor, some dry laundry, a guitar, and a basketball. But no sign of that fucking white-haired, buck-toothed, skinny ass cunt.

No matter. It was raining outside. Hard. He's hiding somewhere in the house. And there's nowhere else for him to go. And when she finds him, she's going to make him wish he was never born.

Lincoln was upstairs. He barely finished taking a shower from his wet and tiresome run home. He had his normal orange shirt on and some black sweats. He was barely passing the stairs near his room when he heard the front door open like the sound of a shotgun, followed by shouting. It was Linka

His face fell. And he knew why she was pissed. He ran to his room but before he could reach the knob, he stopped. That'd be the first place she'd check. Lincoln quickly turned around and made his way to Lynn's room. He relentlessly fiddled with the knob but the door wouldn't open. He pounded on the door like a madman.

"Lynn, Lucy. Open the door please!" Lincoln pleaded and tried opening the door again and again but got nothing.

"Shit," he said to himself through a layer of nervousness and chills. He ran to Luna's room. He tried the door but it was locked. He called out to Luan or Luna but got no response. The doors are locked. Why are the doors locked?

They were hiding. After he told them all what happened at school, they all casually went up to their rooms and never said a word about it. They left his ass hanging. They knew this was gonna happen and they didn't even throw him a bone. Those bitches.

No, Lincoln was the idiot for not expecting it. He knew what he did was bad, irredeemable, and unnecessary. But to himself, he was the hero. He was the one who was in the right. Even now, he kept telling himself that. And he believed every second of it.

He jumped over to Lori's room. He banged on the door and yanked on the knob desperately. His hands were shaking and his heart was racing. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Lori, Leni. Please." His voice was dripping with fear. He heard a timid whisper behind the door. Then a harsh tone spoke over her. Then they went silent. Lincoln couldn't believe it. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by footsteps, coming closer and growing louder.

"Lincoln!" Linka shouted.

He heard a girly screech from the other side of the door. It was Leni. Lincoln banged on the door again.

"Leni, let me in, please. I swear to God, I'll do your chores for a year. I'll be your model. I'll do anything. Just let me in." Lincoln was betting through hopeless that Leni's good nature would save him.

"Don't do it, Leni." Lincoln heard Lori's muffled voice say. "He's literally gonna rope us into his problems. And besides, you don't even do chores."

Silence.

He heard Leni's peanut brain tick.

"Oh yeah, huh," Leni giggled. "Sorry, Lincy."

Lincy was shocked. His surprise turned to violent anger. He reached for the knob and forced it to turn. His efforts were futile. He banged on the door harder and harder.

"Lori, you bitch! I swear to God I'll kill you." He cursed Lori with which might have been his last words. He couldn't quite blame Leni. She was as manipulable as a piece of clay. But he couldn't help himself from hating her. Fucking tard.

He heard nothing.

Then the banging of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. His breath caught in his throat. His heart skipped a beat or five and the world seemed to slow down. Linka peaked from around the corner. Her white flowing hair was like the curtains covering Heaven and her angered face was like that of the Devil. Her fists were balled and her shoulders tense. Her teeth were bared and sharp, ready to feast on his flesh.

Their eyes meet. Lincoln's eyes widened and her eyes flared.

"You!" She growled. Lincoln gasped. He put his hands up in a weak display of defense. He had on a painful smile. His eyes were screaming for help and the beads of sweat came pouring down like the rain outside.

"Oh, hey sis. D-didn't see ya there. How's it going?" He asked nervously.

" _You_! What did you do?" She asked, taking a dangerous step closer. Lincoln took a step back. He laughed nervously.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Tucker," she shouted, her mood changing completely. Her voice sounding sad and dramatic, like a pathetic dame. Tears welled up in her eyes and her posture was slim and weak. "Tucker broke up with _me_ and he said it all _your_ fault," she said through a mix of tears and rage.

"Tucker? W-who's that? Never heard of him before." Linka took a step closer. Lincoln's back pressed against the wall. His hand ran up and down the wall, searching for anything. He saw the bathroom door to his left. He turned back to his sister. "He's a crazy character, isn't he? Funny guy, really. Coming up with all this nonsense and what not. Y-you should introduce him to me sometime."

"I CAN'T CUZ HE BROKE UP WITH ME," she cried out. She ran at him, her arms out like daggers aiming for his throat. Lincoln jumped.

"Holy shit," he squealed. He slithered into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He pressed the thumb lock and leaned his weight against the door. There was silence, just his heavy breathing filling his hears. His heart was racing and his blood running cold.

Then something hard slammed against the door, sending Lincoln tumbling to the ground. Linka banged and kicked at the door. The knob rattled violently.

"Open the door you piece of shit," Linka order. Her voice roaring like a lion.

"No," Lincoln whined. "You're just gonna hurt me."

"You bet your ass I'm gonna hurt you," she took a couple steps back and drove her hard elbow at the old wood. The door shook. She took a step back and did it again.

Lincoln gasped. He got up from the floor. The last bits of rational thinking was escaping his body. Panic started the slither in. He needed a plan. Stay calm, think of something. Was there a window? Lincoln looked around but there was no window. Okay, that's fine. Anywhere to hide? Behind the shower curtains? Yeah right.

Then it hit him. That small vent near the sink. He can go in there, head to mom and dad's room, and… and-

And do something after that. It didn't matter as long as he was far away from death as possible. He popped off the grate like a masculine God. He gently placed the metal on the floor, trying to make sure Linka had no idea of what he was doing. She was still hammering at the door.

Lincoln threw his legs in first. His head followed next. His hands grabbed the rim of the vent and when he was entirely in, he lowered himself slowly and carefully. The vents were dirty. There was a lot of cobwebs and grime. He refused to go down.

He heard a snap and crack above him. The bathroom door opened. Linka stepped in. She saw the grate on the floor and ran over. She looked down the vents and saw the helpless boy. Their eyes meet again.

Lincoln cursed but this time, Linka smirked. A wicked stretch of face that would send shivers down anyone's spine. Her face was dark and her eyes were full of fury. Without a word, she grabbed the heavy grate and closed the vent

"Hey!" Lincoln protested. "No, no. Stop!"

His words fell on deaf ears. She bolted out the room and left a speechless Lincoln. Where was she going? He looked down.

"Oh shit." Lincoln musked up all his strength and will just for one little act of bravery. Or foolishness. He let his arms go. His body fell fast. The webs tangled on his legs and a bit on his back. The dirt smudged on his pants and shirt and some on his face and arms. His heavy feet crashed against another grate. The vents below him opened and he fell into his parent's room with a harsh landing.

Electric pain ran up his feet but he had no time. He ran out of the room and into the living room. He stopped in front of the couch when his eyes caught something in the corner. Linka was at the middle of the stairs, her body frozen and his too.

Lincoln bolted into the dining room. Linka was chasing him down like a wild animal. Lincoln ran down the farthest side of the table. Linka came in and they both waited at opposite sides. They both waited and waited, ready to act on the other's move.

Linka and Lincoln both wobbled on their feet. Linka faked a small rush to the right but Lincoln was ready to head to the left. She faked left, he went right. This went on in an unrecognizable pattern. And they played this game silently for a hand full of minutes.

 _Where am I gonna go? Where am I gonna go?_ Lincoln could almost hear Linka saying mockingly. Her eyes darted from his stance to his legs, trying to catch him off guard.

Lincoln didn't like this.

"Okay. H-how about we just calm down a-and we can talk about his like _rational_ , _grown_ , _mature_ adults? Huh?" Lincoln selfishly suggested.

"Fuck you," Linka barked. She faked a left turn. Lincoln took a step to the right but stopped. They both didn't move. Lincoln stiffened.

"O-okay. You're mad, I can see that. How about we try… something except kicking my ass?" Lincoln asked.

Linka ignored him. She faked a left but took more steps than usual. Lincoln screamed. He ran to the right but Linka turned back. Lincoln saw this and turned back too. They both stopped at the far ends of the table again. Linka growled.

"Do something, you pussy." Linka threatened.

"Why are you even mad?" Lincoln blurted out. Linka grit her teeth. Her eyes twitched and her nose scrunched up in disgust. "I did you a favor. That guy was a douchebag."

"That _guy_ was my boyfriend," she shouted. Her head boiled and eyes stung. She dashed to the right, committing the whole way. Lincoln jumped. He ran to the left and straight into the kitchen.

Linka heard the door open and when she went into the kitchen, she saw the backyard door was wide open. She went out and stopped at the small set of stairs. She looks out into the raining yard but saw no sign of her brother.

The door clicked behind her. She turned and was surprised when Lincoln stared at her from the other end. His eyes were a bit wide and his mouth was low. He was a little shocked at how he managed to pull that off. He hid behind the basement door.

"Open the fucking door. It's raining outside." Linka demand

"Well, maybe that'll help you cool off," Lincoln chuckled.

Linka didn't find it amusing. Linka was pissed. She kicked the door and it went flying open. Lincoln stumbled back and fell on his ass with a yelp. Linka towered over him like a beast. Lincoln gasped and tried to scurry away.

Linka grabbed his leg and pulled. He kicked and flailed like a child but she was stronger. She dragged him close to the door and lifted him up like a feather. Linka raised him up high and aimed him outside. She threw him out into the pouring rain.

The boy landed on the squishy ground with a thud. His side took up most of the fall but he still managed to lift himself a bit. He saw Linka marching down the small stairs like a reaper.

Lincoln gasped. He bolted up and was ready to run but Linka tackled him. They both tumbled and both laid on their backs. Lincoln was stunned. The raindrops were smacking his face. His wets clothes made him feel a hundred pounds heavier.

Linka was up in a flash. She got on top of him and sat on his groin. She placed a firm hand on one of his shoulders and raised a fist with the other. Lincoln panicked. He closed his eyes shut, turned his face away and shielding himself with his hands.

"Stop, stop." Lincoln cried out. "I'm sorry."

Linka grabbed both of his wrists and pinned down his hands by the side of his face. Their eyes meet one last time. Linka's snowy, silky hair draped over his face like curtains of snow, protecting him from the cruel rain. Her eyes were a bright blue. He could see his reflection through them. The pain of his actions and the outcome it had. He could see his fear and regret

Or at least, some of it.

"What did you say?" Linka asked

"What?" Lincoln was lost

"To Tucker," Linka growled. "What did you say?"

"I-I told him to leave you alone or I'd get Lynn to kick his ass," Lincoln answered.

"What? Why?" Linca pushed.

"Cuz I care about you," he said sheepishly.

"Bullshit," Linka said. "What's the real reason?"

"I'm serious," Lincoln said, passion and confidence coming from his voice. "I know Tucker." Linka raised a brow. Her shoulders feel and her curiosity overpowered her hate.

"What?"

"I-I mean, I know _how_ he is. I've seen him fall in love _hundreds_ of times. And I've seen him with _hundreds_ of girls. He a douchebag, believe me. He's dated just about every girl in school and dumped them all like nothing. He comes out with his chin up and his girlfriends are left in the dirt. I promise I _never_ meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to be safe."

Her mind flashed. Memories of her and her boyfriend raced through her mind.

Linka fell one time during school, practically slammed herself on the floor. And he didn't help her. Hell, he laughed at her and she laughed at herself too. She called herself clumsy and that was that.

Tucker gave googly eyes at other girls but brushed it off, saying he wasn't being serious.

Linka wanted to hang out with him during lunch but she was scolded for being too needy.

He took her money, used her stuff and hardly gave her any attention.

And deep, _deep_ down, Linka didn't truly love Tucker. She just wanted a 'boyfriend'. You know, the title. A little something right next to her name.

 _Linka and her boyfriend_

It made her feel nice, made her feel mature, but made her feel half complete. Half satisfied, happy, and loved. She felt none of those emotions but tried to drain it out as desperately as she could. And if it wasn't Tucker, it would've been some other poor boy.

What she wanted was a partner, a companion. Something more than a friend. She wanted a boy who can take her heart with a warm smile. She wanted a boy who she can press her forehead against and say "I'm yours forever." And he would say the exact same thing with even more passion and confidence than anyone she's ever meet.

And when she came back, she looked down and saw Lincoln. His eyes were pitiful and weak. The raindrops kept falling on her head. And the drops that stayed finally cooled down as her burning rage trickled out of her body. They were still in silence. The booming sound of the rain brought her closer.

"Okay," was Linka's simple response.

"You're still mad," Lincoln responded

"I-I'm not, I swear." The tight grip on his wrists loosened and then she let go. She straightened herself out. Her hair pulled away, brushing Lincoln's skins as she left. The rain came down on Lincoln's face. He squinted, trying to keep the rain away. He lifted his head and rested on his elbows. Linka was still on him. "Actually, I think it's kinda… _sweet_ that you care about me."

"Gross," Lincoln mumbled. She giggled.

"I should be saying sorry, huh?" Linka asked.

"What? No," Lincoln said. "I'm an idiot. I should've handled this more maturely. I shouldn't have gone behind your back and played around with your life. I was just… worried. _I'm_ sorry"

She smiled warmly. A bright light in the grey clouds. And he shared it with his own weak and timid smile. Their buck teeth and freckled face reflected perfectly. Their eyes lingered on each other for longer than expected and something warm built up their chests. Their problems were trivial. The rain didn't exist and nothing mattered. Lincoln felt eyes on him.

Linka looked up. Everything came back into focus. The rain soaked their clothes and the cold finally started sinking in. She covered herself with her hand.

"We should head back inside. I call dibs on the shower," Linka said cheerfully. She got up, pressing her soft rear on his groin and pushing on his stomach. Lincoln groaned. She stood tall and firm. Lincoln was still on the ground. He felt paralyzed.

"Okay," was all he mumbled out. Linka looked at him. She smirked. Linka pulled back her foot and drove it into the soft side of his stomach as gently but painfully as possible.

Lincoln jumped and yelped. "You cunt! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his aching side. Linka ran away with a giggle. She stopped at the bottom of the little steps.

"That's for breaking me up with my boyfriend. I can take care of myself, you know." Linka said playfully. She skipped up the stairs and opened the kitchen door. She was about to go in but stopped and turned around. "But thanks for, you know, caring and stuff." Linka walked in and left the door open for him

A smile stretched across Lincoln's empty face. He got up painfully and marched on. He felt the pressure of eyes on him again. It was coming from the house but he didn't care anymore.

The rain was falling and crashing with a sizzle. Every single drop was heard hitting the ground with a loud crack. But two drops hit the ground at the _exact_ … same… time.

Together.


End file.
